Frontier Show down
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Guess What! Digimon Frontier is gonna have a Game. You'll send me questions you want to ask them or make them do and I'll post it in the story. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

** Kyosuke and Kyo here! I have been seeing the stats about my stories. Alot of hits and visitors. I am happy to say that I have got a very good welcome to this site on my first two **

**stories. But I would like all readers to please review about the stories. This note is for all of my stories. Review to let me know that you are reading and liking and it will help my **

**lazy self to write more! I need at least a review from _2 people _to know that you like it. For both stories guys.( Kyo:And girls). And people, Some one tell me, when did Kyo become nice **

**and interested in stories ( Kyo: And Girls ^^) (Kyosuke: Shut Up!) any wasy please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is a funny fanfic. Please REVIEW!

* * *

Truth or Dare?

**Hello there readers! Its me, Kyosuke!**

Crowd- Yeaahhhh!!!!!!!

**And welcome My Evil counterpart, Kyo**

**_Whatever..._**

Crowd= OMG!! Its the Awesome Cold hearted Killer! YYYEAAAHHHH!!!"

Fan Girls= WE LOVE YOU^^"

**What about me? Any way here is the Show's Guests! First up- He is the bone-headed warrior of Fire, Takuya!**

Takuya- Hey Everyone!

_Cric....Cric...Cric_

Takuya- At least the Cricket likes me, Right

.......................

Takuya- Damn Cricket

**Hehe... Anyway, Next- He is The Emo Light warrior! Give it up for Kouji!**

Kouji- Hey..... Come near me and you are dead.

Fan girls- WE LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!!!^^

**And here is the Chocolate eating champion of thunder, JP!**

JP-Whats up everyone!

Crowd- Yippiiiiiiiie! Its KoKo Boy!

Jp-Koko boy? reminds me of Chocolate.

**And next is the Hot princess of Wind, its Zoe!**

Zoe- HI there! 'wink'

Fan boys- We love you Zoe!!! Every one Join the Sexy dynamite group!

**Okay guys, Its the cute little Ice boy wonder, Tommy!**

Tommy- Hey Everyone!!

Crowd- Teddy boy!!!YOu are so cute!!!

**Now the Dark but kind warrior, Koichi!!**

Koichi- Hey! Any one Want pizza??

Crowd- Yeahhh!!!!!!

**Now all of you take a seat. In this show, You are gonna undergo a series of truth and dare questions. And you have to say the truth, cause As the author, I'll make sure of that.**

**_Any one even talks to me... and I'll slice their heads off_**

Crowd- 'Gulp'

**First is.............Tommy! Truth or dare?**

Tommy-Hmmm....Truth!

**Have you ever said a bad word? (What can I ask? He is a little boy?)**

Tommy- Well.. I once said Pennywinkle.

Everyone- Pennywinkle??

Tommy- Please don't scold me!

**Don't worry. (Such a nice kid) Anyway next is Takuya!!**

Takuya- Truth! Bring it on!

**What do you like best in the whole world except Zoe?**

Takuya- Hmmm...I know! Ice cream!!!!!.

**_Lie alert lie alert_**

Takuya- Okay!!! I like Zoe's Underwear!

**You saw it??????**

Takuya- Yeah, I kinda looked into her backpack and saw it.

Zoe-WHAT???

Koji-What!!???? Hahahahah!!! You are so dead..

**Take it easy guys. Next is Kouji!**

Kouji- I have some courage so i'll take Dare.

**I dare you to Kiss Zoe on the lips or Kiss JP's Butt.**

Kouji- 'blush' What!!

Zoe- 'blush' What!!!???

JP- What!!??

Tommy-O_O

Takuya- WHAT!!??? _what? _

Kouji-Damn you. ' Gives Zoe a slight peck on the lips'

Zoe-O_O

Takuya-O_O

JP-O_O

Tommy- O_o My eyes.......

**Hahahah!!Next Is Zoe.**

Zoe- Dare...

**Punch Kouji or Takuya in the Face....Hard.**

Zoe- 'Punches Takuya hard' Thats for looking at my Undies you pervert!!!

**Okay....Jp!**

JP- Dare!

**Throw away or chocolates! All of It**

JP- NO!!!NOT MY CHOCOLATES!!!

**Yup!**

Jp- ' unwillingly throws his chocolates away.' I hate you.

**Okay...Last but not least Koichi!!!!!!**

Koichi- Yeah!! Truth!

**Are you Gay??**

Koichi- NOOOO!!! What makes you think I am gay???

**The guy in the audience waving a I heart you sign. Yes, a GUY**

Guy- I love you!!!

Koichi- EEeeweewwwww!!!Security!!

**Okay. I think that ends our First round Of truth and Dare. Next time, we will have a guest appearance.**

**Who will he be?**

**Tell me by reviewing and adding any of the following names or PM me with any dares or truth you wan to give them.**

**A) Taichi (Digimon)**

**B) Shun (Bakugan)**

**C) Inu Yasha (Inu Yasha)**

**Or**

**D) Keroro (Sergeant Keroro/ Keroro Gunsou)**

**The choice is yours**

**Todays recommended story is - Hunter**

**Rating- M**

**Genre- Horror**

**A real Gory and scary dark fic. You do not want to miss this.**

**Bye!**

Takuya-Bye

Zoe- See ya!

Jp- MY CHOCOLATE

Tommy- Good bye!

Koichi- Later!

Kouji- The Author is EVIL!!!

* * *

Soo how was it???


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Its time for TRUTH AND DARE!!! With Me, KYOSUKE!!!**

Crowd- Yaaayyyyy!!!

**And My Evil Brother, Kyo!!**

**_Yeah...._**

Crowd- Yaaaayyyyy!!!

Fan girl- I love you!!!^^

_**"Kyo takes out a gun and shoots the girl"**_

**Heres the cast!**

Takuya- Yo!!

Koji- Whats up.

Koichi-Hey!

Zoe-Hi!

Tommy- Hey!!

Jp-Hello!

**Today is a special episode. There will be two guests! Taichi! and Shun!**

Taichi- HI everyone!

Shun- Hi...........

Kouji- ' who does this Shun guy think he is, trying to be cooler than me?"

Shun- 'Why is that girly-boy staring at me?"

Takuya- Taichi! whats up! you wear goggles too!

Taichi- Yeah! its cool!

Takuya- See Zoe?

Zoe- Cool on him, dumb on you.

Taichi-hehe, thanks.

**The first one goes to Taichi.**

Taichi- Dare!!

**There is a bowl of pudding in front of you, throw it at someone.**

Jp- ME!!!!!

Taichi- Okay!

'Taichi throws the pudding at Jp's face.'

Koichi-Hahahahah!!!

Zoe-ahahaa!!

Takuya-Hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!!! you got pudding on your face!

Tommy- haaha! I see london, i see france! i see pudding on your pants!!

Jp- (-_-) I said give me, NOT Throw it at me!!!

Kouji- hahaha. Where is my camera!

Shun-hehehehe.

Zoe- Wow Shun! You look so cool!

Shun- Sure now buzz off!

Kouji- Hey! you can't yell at her like that!

Shun- Who are you to tell me who I can't yell at!

Kouji- Have you ever talked to a girl?

Shun- I am talking to one right now!

Kouji- Oh! its on!

Shun-Bring it!

Takuya- Take cover everyone! CATFIGHT!!!!

_MEow...meow.....OWW My Blue hair!! MEOw!!!!!_

_meow!! MEOW! AAHHHH!!!! MY Gray Ponytail!!!_

_MEOW!!! That was my Favourite Blue jacket!!! MEOWMEOW!!!_

_My PURPLE VEST!!! MEOWMEOWMEOW!!!!!!_

**Break it up!!!**

**Haahahahah. Kouji! Where is the other half of your jacket. and Shun! Why is your purple vest cut in a lot of places? And why do you too have scratches on your faces?**

Shun and kouji- 'Points at each other' He did it!

**Okay next is Zoe.**

Zoe- Dare!

**Slap kouji or shun and after that punch the one you did not slap!**

Zoe- I hate you!

' Goes over and slaps Kouji. and then turns and punches Shun.'

**Takuya!**

Takuya- Truth!

**Do you like Zoe??**

Takuya- Whoops, i mean Dare.

**I dare you to tell everyone that you like Zoe. And Kouji, why are you glaring at me??**

Kouji- You are evil.

Takuya-okay.. I like Zoe

Kouji- WHAT!!!!!!!!

JP O_O

Tommy O_O

Zoe O_O

Koichi O_O

Shun O_O

Taichi O_O

Kouji- TAKUYA!!!!!!!!you are DEAD!!!!!!

'starts chasing Takuya. he needs to tear takuya to pieces.'

**Okay!!! Now JP!**

Jp- TRuth!

**Do you have a chocolate named Mary?**

Jp-Yes.

Everyone(Except Shun and Kouji)- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!

**Hahahah!!!Now Tommy! Which Chocolate of Jp did you eat?**

Jp-What!

Tommy- I think I ate Mary!

Jp- TOMMYY!!! GIVE ME BACK MARY!!!!

**Next is Kouji, Do you have a camera?**

Kouji- Yeah, It's Takuya's.

**I dare you to look in it.**

Takuya- but he did not pick dare!

Kouji- I pick dare. Now the Camera. lets See- Camping, Beach party, House-- O_O Takuya!!!!

Takuya-Damn!

Kouji- You little pervert!!! I am GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!

**Let me see. OMG Takuya You little Rascal!**

Taichi- What's wrong?

**I can't say. Tommy is too young.**

Jp-' covers tommy's ears' What

Kouji-'Chases Takuya' Don't you Even think about telling them about the photo!!!

**Its a pic of Kouji and Zoe, sleeping together in an embrace in Kouji's house.**

Jp- O_O

Tommy- What? Whats so Shocking? Let me hear!!!

Taichi- Awwww..

Kouji- Why you!!!

**Stay away from me!**

Takuya- Somebody told me about this.

Zoe-WHO!!!

Koichi- 'whistles innocently

Kouji- KOICHI!!!!!

**Okay!!! Enough. Now is the new part of the game. Do or die. I pick one of you and give you a weapon. Then you use that weapon in anyway to kill someone. The person you selected won't die but will get the pain of death. I pick Kouji.**

Kouji- Whats the weapon?

**A Magnum pistol. 5 rounds**

Kouji- Okay!

'Takes the gun and fires three rounds at Takuya and 2 rounds at Koichi.'

Kouji- This is fun!!

koichi- Ouchies.. I deserved that.

Takuya- I think I am gonna die!! Zoe Kiss me!!!

Zoe- ' Takes out a taser and shocks Takuya'

Takuya- Ouchies.

**Okay! Thats it for this chapter! bye!

* * *

**

**Did ya like it?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!!!!!!! Everyone!!!!!!!!!! Are you Ready!!!!!! Its.....**

Crowd- Truth or Dare!!!! Digimon Frontier!!!!!!! YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!

**With me, Kyosuke and Kyo!!!**

**_........yeah......._**

fan girl- I LOVE YOU!!!

**Hey! Didn't he kill you?**

**_' Takes out a bazooka and blows her head off'_**

**_That was fun...._**

**Here is the cast!!!!!!!!**

Takuya- Hey!!!

Zoe- 'wink' whats up?

Koichi- What's up you guys?

Jp- CHOCOLATE!!!

Tommy-Hi!

Kouji- Idiots.

**And here is the special guest, please welcome Yusuke Urameshi!!! The Spirit Detective from Yu Yu Hakusho!!!**

Yusuke- 'Raises hand shaped like a gun' Bang. Nice to be here

**Okay now first is Takuya!!!**

Takuya- Dare!!!!

**Take off all your clothes except your underwear and Dance in the middle of the stage singing the Jingle bells song!!!**

Takuya-WHAT!!!

Tommy-'muffled laughter'

Jp-mmmmmmmm 'eating chocolate'

Zoe-'giggle!!!'

Kouji-Hahahahah!!!!!!!!!!Give me my video camera!!!!

Koichi-Here u go bro!!Hahaha!!

Yusuke- O_O

Takuya- 'fully naked except his undies' Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!!!

Everyone-hahahahahahahhahhaah!!!

Kouji- This is awesome footage!!!!!!!!!

'After a long time, takuya finished and ran of the stage'

Jp-O_O

Koichi-O_O

Tommy- I can't see anything!!! Zoe take your hands off my eyes!!!

Zoe-O_O 'blush'

Kouji-Hahahah!!!!! This is going to youtube!!!!!

Yusuke- O_o oKAyyyyyy......... That blew my mind

**Hahah!! Next is Yusuke**

Yusuke- Truth

**Who do you think is more pretty, Botan or Keiko?**

Yusuke- Keiko!!

**Next is Zoe**

Zoe-Truth!

**How many boys did you sleep with?**

Zoe- I made a mistake!! I pick dare!

**I dare you to tell me how many boys you slept with.**

Kouji- Yes Zoe, Tell us

Takuya- Yup! I am eager to know

Zoe- ............2 boys.......

JP- O_O

Tommy- O_0

Yusuke - -_-

Kouji- O_o

Takuya- o_O

Koichi- o--o

**Whoah!! okay lets skip to the do or Die section! I pick JP!**

Jp- Huh!!

**Here is a Baseball bat. Hit any one you like 3 times.**

Jp- Tommy!! This is for eatting my chocolate

_**This is gonna be fun!**_

******5 minutes later*******

Jp-There.

Tommy- Ouchies.

**I remember saying 3 times, not 300 times!!**

**_Relax Kyosuke, That was Fun!_**

**Sorry But I don't like watching a lil kid getting beat up.**

**_Thats why they should call you kyoSUCKs-a-lot_**

**Thats it folks and don't listen to Kyo, BYe!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

ME- Hello and welcome to another episode of..

Everyone-TRUTH OR DARE DIGIMON FRONTIER!!! YAY!!!!!

**With me, Kyosuke and my Counterpart Kyo!!**

**_............Yeah....................._**

Fan girl- I LOVE U!!!

_**I'll give u something to love, ( Throws a mega grenade at the girl)**_

**BOOM**

**And heres the host!**

Takuya- yyyyyeeeeeeehhhhhhoooooooo!!!

Jp- Rooooaaaarrrrrr!

Tommy- ou ou ah ah!!

Zoe- Meeow!

Kouji- hhoooooowwwwwllllllllllllllll

Koichi- bow wow!

**Oh yeah today is a special animal episode, with Takuya the donkey!!**

Takuya- EEHHHOOOO Everyone

**JP the Bear**

Jp-ROOOAAARRR likes chocolate honey!!!

**Tommy the chimp!!**

Tommy- Ou ou aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am hungry!!

**Zoe the Cat**

Zoe- Mmeeeeeoow!! Hows it going

**Kouji the wolf**

Kouji- gggrrrr...HOwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill!

**And Koichi the pup**

Koichi- bow wow bow woow. Hey look, my tail! I am gonna catch u this time!! (starts chasing his tail)

**And our guest, .....ummmmmm.......... I am sorry but there isn't any guestss today. Anyway, moving on.**

**Okay now its time for a new segment I call, BLACKMAIL....**

Takuya- I dont like this.

**All of you will tell an embaressing situation about others and after the episode, viewers will vote for which one was the funniest by PM me.**

Kouji- Hey, I got one.

**Well let it rip!**

Kouji- heeheheh!! Do you know, Takuya has a shrine about Z---- (Takuya tackles him down with his donkey helmet)

Takuya- He meant a shrine about Zelda games.

Kouji- ( gets up and kicks takuya in the sweet spot) No...I mean he made a shrine about Zoe. He has her hair, her finger nails, a picture of her, Her bras and her panties. All of which were stolen.

Takuya- uuuhhhh yeho??

Zoe- WHAT! TAkuya!! HISSS!!!!!!

Takuya- Wait wait! I have one!.

**Tell**

Takuya- Okay, Koichi The tape.

Koichi- uh oh...here you go.

Takuya- will you please play this in the Jumbo screen.

**Okay**

**(Jumbo screen turns on and it shows at night takuyas face. " lookie at what i am seeing" He turns the camera towards a window and inside that window, Kouji is snuggling with Zoe. Takuya then turns it to the side. "There is their clothes." And then when he turns back over to them and branch breaks and Takuya falls down. The camera hits the ground and goes buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)**

Takuya- EEEEEHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouji- gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr ( SUper blush) TAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jp- Roooooaaaarrrrrraaaaahhhh!!!!!!! What the heck!

Tommy- Ou ou what the?!!!!!!!!!!!

Koichi- Bow wow WOW!!!!!!!!!!

ZOe- ( mega blush) TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Time for do or die!I pick Zoe. Here is a shot gun with 10 shots.**

Zoe- My pleasure. ( Shoots Takuya 7 times and Koichi 4 times)

Jp- wait wasn't that 11 times.

Kouji- Oh shit! Zoe look out!!

(Kouji pushes Zoe down as he grabbes the handle of the shotgun. A pie comes out of it and slams into Kouji's face who goes hurtling down.)

Tommy- O_O

Jp O_0 Why does he get pie?

TAKuYA- (gurgle) uuuuuuuurrrrrrrghhhhhhh

Koichi- OWWWWWWWW My legs and arms!!!!!!

Zoe- Omg!!!!! But Kouji you hate pie!

Kouji- uuhhhh....Ewwww.....Soyamilk filled............Uhhhhh...( falls unconscious)

Zoe- AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Don't worry he's not dead.**

Takuya- WHAT!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Zoe- oh okay.

**Sorry but we have to cut this episode short. So bye!!!!!!!**

**Next episode is a questions Episode, Viewers, ask your questions to any one okay? (Anyone means Even me and Kyo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO everyone and good evening to the special Halloween episode off**

**Crowd- Truth or dare- Digimon Frontier**

**With me, Kyosuke the slayer and Kyo the devil  
**

**......................_Whatever........................._**

**Fan Girl- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_ OH!!! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE YOU REALLY LIKE THIS DONT YOU? ( Shoots a red big ball of flames at girl from hand)_**

**OMG, any way here is the cast**

**Takuya- kerokerokerokerokero, I am Sergeant Keroro!!!!**

**Yeah right, and here is Koichi!**

**Koichi- I am a squirley scout!!!**

**Uhh...........(fake cough) and here is Jp**

**JP- I AM CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next, Zoe**

**Zoe- Hey, I am a Princess of fairies**

**And lastly, Kouji**

**Kouji- yeah and am a vampire.**

**Okay today i will be joining you guys and also kyo.**

**_WHAT!!_**

**Dont make me write you off.**

**_You can't do that, I am REAL and I am REALLy inside of you so u cant do that._**

**Damn. But u r still joining the show.**

**_**** You._**

**Whatever, Lets spin the bottle.**

**------------------------ Tommy**

**Okay Tommy**

**Tommy-Dare**

**Takuya- I have a dare for you. ( whispers to Tommy)**

**Tommy, uhh okay. ( Runs up and hugs Zoe) I love you!!**

**Zoe- I love you too little Bro.**

**Kouji- O_O, he is ur little bro?**

**Zoe- No, i love him as a little bro!!**

**Takuya- dANG IT**

**----------------------------------------Jp**

**Jp- TRUTH!**

**Zoe- What do you like more, chocolate or dark chocolate**

**JP- Chocolate, NO!! Dark Chocolate...NO!!! Chocolate OH wait!!! Dark chocolate.........Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........**

**Lets just continue**

**------Takuya**

**Takuya- Truth baby!!**

**There is a guy called Lanski12andKyosukeNanbusuck, what do wanna say?**

**Takuya- Well, **** You u little Turd!!! YOU *** licking, **** Sucking Mother****** ,Get a life you fat ***hole!!!!!!!**

**EASY Boy. And also, Readers if you support that this Guy should just buzz off, Say it in my reviews!! NEVER FLAME SOMEONE UNLESS YOU ARE BETTER.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------Kyo**

**_WHAT!!!!! Okay Dare_**

**Well I have one for you (whisper whisper)**

**_O_O What the Hell, Do i need to say that? I usually kill them and drain their blood._**

**(WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER)**

**_Alright, This is for All the fangirls in the real life, (Heart to heart gesture) Love you all, But i'll still kill any one else_**

**Awww, did that hurt lil Kyokin.**

**_ Next time u say that, i'll give ur heart to them literally._**

**(GUlp)**

**----------------------------------Kouji**

**Kouji- Dare**

**_Kill someone_**

**What??**

**Kouji- What??**

**_KILL someone or else_**

**Kouji- Or else what?**

**_( Stands behind Zoe without her noticing and Gestures to her neck and smiles evilly)_**

**Takuya-O_O**

**Kouji O_O No you wouldn't**

**_Yes I would._**

**Kouji- Damn ( Jumps of the stage and kills a gay dude with a knife.) Done**

**_I love it when blood spreads_**

**----------------------------Zoe**

**Zoe- Dare**

**Sing I am a barbie girl, ur princess costumes suits it fine.**

**Zoe-O_O**

***I am a barbie Girl in a barbie world!!!!***

**Everyone O_O**

***You can brush my hair, Undress me everywhere***

**Takuya- falls unconscious**

**Jp-gets carried to the hospital due to heart attack.**

**Kouji- Major Nosebleed**

***Imagination, Life is my creation!***

**After 4 hours of singing**

**Takuya- Dazed**

**Jp- still in ICU**

**Kouji- MAJOR MEGA NOSEBLEED**

**Tommy- Snore( A earmuff and a blindfold)**

**Zoe- huff, puff, huff There**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THAT WAS AWESOME ^^^^^**

**And about that undress you everywhere offer..............**

**ZOE-KYOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH now is the do or die section**

**-----------------------------------------------------------Zoe**

**WHAT!!!!!**

**Zoe-hahah and to day i get?**

**_My favourite, a m60 heavy machinegun with 150 bullets_**

**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! 160 BULLETSSSSS!!!!!!!!**

**Zoe(Laughs like a maniac) HAAAAHAHAHAHAH ( shoots all bullets at kyosuke while the rest off the boys((Excluding Kyo)) Cowered behind the sofas**

**_10 minutes later_**

**Uhhhh.........................**

**Zoe- The power of a girl!**

**_Yeah, Girly power_**

**Zoe-WHAT Did you say**

**_uhhh, GIRLY POWER!! HAHAH, u think u can scare me? Oh well, since Kyosuke is unavailable, I will end this episode, BYE!_  
**


	7. Author's Friends note

**Hello everyone, My name is Fuji, You all don't need to know my full name, but I am the best friend of Kyosuke.**

**As You all know, Kyosuke is suffering from a condition called split/multiple personality disorder. His other personality or 'Kyo' as he calls it is REAL. **

**Yes, REAL, In his fanfictions, where there is Kyo, That is only a dormant part of Kyo. I have posted this note on behalf of him to tell you that there has been an emergency with him.**

**Apparently, Kyo Had another rampage inside Kyosuke to break out, causing a lot of trauma and internal injuries to Kyosuke. This happened 4 hours ago as i post this on 9:53, Gmt +6+1.**

**Kyosuke is now in a critical situation and is in The ICU( intensive care unit) As we speak. So he might not be able to write some chapters for a while. Please do not blame him because this is not a lie, and please excuse his absence**

**Thank you  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone and welcome to the 5th episode of

Crowd- TRUTH OR DARE- DIGIMON FRONTIER!!!!!!!

With me Kyosuke and My evil Blood sucker, KYO!!

_May you die....._

Fan girl- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

How does she survive all that?

_I have a special thing for you, A bazooka, given to me by bb. NOw Taste the Powah!!! ( Shoots the bazooka, and blows the girl to smithereens)_

Now here is the host!!!

Takuya- I am so cewl.

Kouji- No your so not..

Jp- All you guys don't have chocolate

Zoe- everyone say Lol

Lol

Tommy- Yo yo yo!!! I am yoyo Tommy!! Yo yo yo ( thats weird 0_0 )

Koichi- I am Not GAY!!

Okay Before we begin I would like to say this to all you viewers!! **I DO NOT SUPPORT KOICHI X IZUMI SO STOP PELTING ME WITH MESSAGES ABOUT THAT IN FAN FIC OR FACEBOOK OR BY OWLS OR WHAT EVER! I only support Takumi and Kouzumi ( I can't decide so i like both so deal with it)**

Okay first Kouji.

Kouji- Truth

Who would you live with? A drunken Koichi or a Starving Jp

Kouji- hmmm, I'll stay with Koichi, even if he is drunk and will try to gay me, i can still fight him off, Jp on the other hand will eat me as soon as he sees me.

True, very true

OKay now Takuya

Takuya - Truth

What would you do if Kyo decided to lock you in a closet with Zoe for 3 hours.

Zoe- WTF?? Who made that question.

Takuya- Well I'd kiss her, then kiss her more, then i'd Fu--

THats enough Takuya, u r getting too offensive, lil emo boys and girls are reading this..

Takuya- **** you, you didn't let me finish.

And another question for you, What is your favourite song?

Takuya- uhhh, My theme song!! Zoe and takuya da da dadada duh!! Zoe and takuya rules da da dadada duh!

.......Okay, weird but okay ANd now, how much of an idiot are you?

Takuya- I am not an idiot, I had a IQ test and I got an awesome.......5!!!!!!!!!!!!

O_O uhhh, Next is Kyo, WHy are you so cruel on fangirls.

_I am not cruel, i just like to kill that one who keeps Spying on me. Who asked that? is she a girl?_

I think so...

_Hey you, who ever you are, I am not bad, Why don't you tell me where you live and i'll come over and i'll show you I am not bad, It'll just take 10 seconds and you will know the answer...heheh_

Kyo What did I say About Killing real girls, I have been to the hospital and psych ward for so many times, just because you decided to pick up a car and throw it, damaging my muscles, or decided to hunt down girls and drain all the blood from them. Especially Girls I know, even though i don't know where they live.

_ You Know i have a song made for you. ehem..... _

_Shut your fuckin face uncle fucka!!!_

_you're a ass-lickin-cock-sucker uncle fucka!!_

SHUT Up, what have i told you about singing the Terrence and Philip song?

_You told me to shut up and I said " Screw you man, Am goin home..."_

Anyway now Kouji, Why do you hate pies

Kouji- Cause I don't just like them. Especially soya milk, ewwwwww..........

Same here, okay now Koichi hit Takuya and Kouji 6 times with a frying pan

Koichi- YAY!!!

2 minutes later.

Okay now its do or die time. Today its.......KYO!!!????

_hahahahah, ( Wings come out as he takes flight) I have something from a friend of mine, bb, Who gave me this Atomic bomb, I'll kill all of you, and after I am done with that, I will go and hunt bb down, Her finger prints and scent are on this bomb!! hahahahaha!!!_

Everyone- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whooooooooooosssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

_( Being dragged away in a diamond made Troley, Chained up 20 times with 6 inch steel chains, which are starting to creak due to Kyo's strenth) I"L L GET YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!_

oowwwwwwww, Good thing it was Do or die, Anyway, I don't think anyone is able to do anymore to day so see ya..............................


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome to the TRAILER EPISODE of Truth and dare digimon frontier. WARNING- This Episode will not have truth or dare, but will advertise different Stories and The gang will decide about how it is. THEME MUSIC!!!**

HEY! HEY! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Its time for Truth or dare Frontier

The gang battles, just like the coliseum!

What'll it be?

Truth, Dare , Truth, Dare!!

DO OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEY! Its time for digimon Frontier!!!!!!!!YEAH!!

( Okay, I know that song sux but deal with it -_- )

**Okay first up is the story Bloodbath by Blackandblood. So guys what do you think about it.**

Takuya- It was awesome!

Zoe- LAWL!! :3 I finally got to be bloody!!!

Jp- I hate that Courtney

Kouji- Thats why she went to hell. Where do you think she will go when she dies, Detroit?

Koichi- I had a lot of less screen time.

Tommy- Nice, I have a dog!^_^

**_ *Thumbs up * It was awesome ;)_**

** O_O wow, Kyo you were nice.**

**_* takes out a shotgun and throws it at kyosuke * Dumbass..._**

**X_X OOOOOOWWWWWW. .....oooowwwww......The sweet spot...............Uggghhhh.**

*** 5 minutes later ***

**Okay next is the story Hunter By Me!, fellas?**

**_heheh, I thought it was awesome!_**

Takuya- It was short lived. I should've had more Zoe time

Zoe- I wanted more chapters to live, or at least my own death. But nice.

Kouji- It was great, I had Vamp powers!

Koichi- But I died like an idiot! Kouji is the Emo -_-, He is supposed to commit suicide!!!

Jp- WHY DID HE HAVE TO CUT MY STOMACH!!!

Tommy-Well.. At least I had a painless death!

**How about the sequel Raven?**

**_A must read, both of them_**

Takuya- I died again. Awesome story though

Zoe- It was Crazy and bloody

Kouji- Mind splattering gore!

Koichi- Aww, the little kids die...

Jp- MY CHOCOLATE!!

Tommy- I had nice parts..........

**Okay next we have 20 stupid horror cliches by blackandblood**

**_It made me laugh_**

Takuya- OOH! thats my favourite!

Zoe- I like it, Its funny!

Jp- NICe!!

Tommy- hahahah!!

kOUJI- Why do we wear medieval clothes?

Koichi- Why do all you guys hate me T_T

**If that's funny, how about DFN(or DFG, sorry I have bad memory) by Dark Jester or someone?**

**_ Nice, I like that guy._**

Takuya- Lol

Zoe- lmao

Jp- :D

Koichi- LAWL

Kouji- LAWL???

Tommy- Oww, my nose! DAMN YOU JESTER!!!!! Its still funny though

**Then we have Truth or Dare Digimon Frontier**

**_Stupid and idotic_**

Takuya- YUCK!! The worst ever

Jp- *thumbs down *

Kouji- Sucks **

Koichi- Bad..

Tommy- i like it!

Zoe- Its nice

**Excluding Tommy,Zoe and Kyo, All of you, DIE!!! * brings out a laser gun and shoots their heads off! ***

**Okay I guess we have to cut this episode short. Byes!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody and welcome to...**

Crowd- FRONTIER SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

**Yay!! And I changed the title... Mainly because only sticking to Truth and Dare would limit the amount of fun. So, Today we are gonna play the Truth Game with our friends. Give it up for the Gang!!!1**

Takuya**-**Hows it Going!

Crowd- *snore*

Zoe-Whats up!!

Crowd- WOO HOO!!!1

Kouji- I AM EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crowd- Yay!!!

Koichi- Sniff.... Jasmine......( No copy-cat offence meant)

Crowd- Awww

Kp- MY NAME IS KUN PEI!!!!!

Crowd- yay?

Tommy- I am a puppy in Wolf pack!!!

Crowd- aww!!!

**_** you all........ Damn yaying crowd... they are just too happy ..........._**

Fan-girl- IIIIIII LUVVVVVVV YOU KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD MEET MY FAMILY, THEY'LL LUV YOU!!!!! :3

FAN-GIRL FAMILY- WE LUV YOU!!!!!!!

**_ ohh ** This Shit (Brings out a Block of gold and crushes Fangirl's head)_**

**Yuck.... keep those brains away from me....**

**Okay, today we will play the Truth game. In this game I say a topic, and you give a Mark to your selves out of 10. You have to me honest. Okay, first topic is Bravery.**

Takuya- 10!!!

Everyone- (looks at Takuya)

Takuya- What?? Oh alright 6.

Zoe- 7

Kouji- I am a EMO for god sake!!! 10, cuz I ain't afraid to kill myself.

Koichi- 3.....

Tommy- 6!!

Kp- I get a 4.5!!

**I think I should get 9.5!!**

**_You are kidding me right? I get 99._**

**Why not hundred?**

**_That spot is reserved for when I destroy this friggen world._**

**Okay.. (shivers) Next is Fear of UnNatural things. How much are you afraid.**

Takuya- 10.....

Zoe- 9..

Kp- 6..

Koichi- 10..

Tommy-9

Kouji- Emo...1

**uhhh.......7**

**_Are you still joking? I am Unnatural._**

**Oh yeah?**

**_Yeah! How many guys do you see with blue hair and red eyes, Killing people with supernatural powers._**

**i see!!!!.... Oh wait.. .Good point.**

**_ Hmph.... 0 And even if this is not true, Only One person knows the real answer, so Shut the ** Up all of you!_**

**Okay, Now lets share our most saddest experiences.**

Takuya- well... My saddest day was when..... when my grandma died *sniff* I-I used to really like her. She always *sniff* made coo-cookies... FOR ME *sob sob* Grandma!!! why..... *sob* Damn U Cancer!!! *sob sob* G-Give Ny G-Grandma back!

Zoe- There there.. *hugs Takuya*

Kouji- well then, I am next... My saddest day was when I lost my brother... I cried a lot that day. That day made me emo..

Koichi- heh! mine too..

Kp- Mine was when You BURNED ALL MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!! arggHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zoe- Mine is when my best friend was killed. She was stabbed my a mugger. He was all like "Gimme your money!!! Nom nom" Chewing gum....

Kp- T_T I want chocolate...

Tommy- Mine was when my little dog, Wanta died!! *Wahh wahh* He s-saved me from a c-car!!! killing hims-self!!!! *wah wah!!!*

**Well mine is the same as Kyo's.... Should I say it?**

**_I'll say it.... Its not good to keep things trapped inside....This is a true story..._**

**_Me and Kyosuke were 16 then. We had a girl friend. Her name was Claire. It was the first time sumone understood me.. I was in love. I had become one with Kyosuke. Then, One night, we were returning from our date. We were crossing the road but a car screeched around the corner. I had switched in the last second and grabbed Claire. I held her and made her turn, saving her from the impact. The car hit me and sent me falling a few feet away. When regained my vision, I saw to my horror that a group of thieves were in the car. They were all out and 1 of them held Claire with a gun to her head. Police had them surrounded, but that guy threatened to shoot. Claire was standing brave, not crying or panicing. But that sight drove me insane.. I jumped at them and grabbed one guy by the head. I rammed his head into a lamp post. I think he was dead. All the other guys turned to me to shoot. I dodged most of the bullets. The others only scratched me. I jumped up to save Claire, but because I had their attention, the cops saw this as a chance to rescue her. They knocked the guy. He got startled as he started to fall and he squeezed the trigger. In front of my eyes, I saw the gun go off and the bullet go through her back and out her front. I screamed in rage as I landed next to her and I grabbed her. With one hand I held her, And with the other, I jumped up and grabbed the traffic pole. I swung on it and then jumped onto a near by roof._**

**_I was just sitting their with her in my arms. I was trying to wake her and stop the bleeding. She only smiled weakly at me and put her bloodied hand on my face. She said that the stars looked really pretty tonight. Then she told me to give her one last kiss... I fulfilled her wish, but after 3 seconds of the kiss, her hand went limp. She was gone.... I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I pulled away. I looked at her still beautiful face and saw as my tears fell on her face. Tears were also flowing down her eyes and she was smiling. I knew she was now in a better place. That was the first time I ever cried and loved someone. And that is also the last time I felt love._**

**I really loved her...... So did Kyo.... We wanted to have a good life with her.. But fate has taken its own turn.......**

Takuya- O_O....... I a so sorry......

Zoe- TT~TT *sob sob* Thats so sad......

Kouji- ....................

Kp- ..........sorry dude

Tommy- *cry cry cry...*

Koichi-.... Oh my god...I am really sorry for your loss.......

**Its okay mann.**

**_yeah...... NOW TURN YOUR ** CRYING FACES INTO HAPPY FACES!!!!! THIS IS COMEDY, NOT DRAMA!!!_**

TAKUYA- *FORCES a silly smile* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kouji- eww, You have Boogers on your teeth!!!! You are such a Niga!!!

Takuya- (.)_(.)

**Okay, do or die time!!!!!! Today its............ Takuya!!**

**_!!!!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

EVERYone- O.O

Takuya- Oh yeah!! Hit me baby!! *Gets hit by a thrown shotgun* Oww, stop that!! *dodges another one* haha, you missed me.... AAAHHH!! * gets hit by a pile of them* Okay, who will I shoot.

Kouji- *wears a " I will kill my self" shirt.

Zoe- Pleease not me Taki waki *Puts on lip gloss*

Tommy- i am just a kid!!!

Kp- NO!!! TWINKIE, SAVE YOUR SELF!!! * throws a twinkie bar on the ground, where it stays still*

Koichi- *wears a "I am an emo's brother" shirt

Takuya- I'll shoot you all!! except Zoe... hhehehehehheeeee....... * pulls trigger, only to get shot by himself*

Kouji- HAhahah, Dumbass held it the wrong way!

Taki- Ouchies.........X_X

**Okay, thats enough for one day!! Say bye guys!!!**

Zoe- bYE!!!

Koichi- See ya!!

Kouji- See ya later Nigas from a another Miga!!

Kp- TWINKIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T_T

Tommy- *finishes Twinkie* Bye!!!

Kp- Beware of Monster TOmmy!! he'll eat your twinkies!!!

Takuya- T_T ZOE KISS ME!!!!!! * Jumps onto Zoe*

Zoe- Get offa me!!! I was putting lip gloss on cuz my lips felt dry!

**Anyways, Bye!!!! And review!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of..............**

**Crowd- FRontier SHODOWN!!! YAY!!  
**

**Okay, you know, I have enabled Anonymous reviews, so even no-accounters can tell me what they think! WARNING- I will not hesitate to discriminate flamers.**

**Anyway, Its really hard for me to write from Bold to normal and all over, because of my injuries.. So this story will commence in bold! HEre is the cast!!**

**Taki- My name is TAKUYA!!!**

**Crowd- *yawn***

**Zoe- Whats up *wink***

**Crowd- WOo hooo!!!!**

** Tommy- Dun dun duuunnn.... How do you like my sound effects!!!**

**Crowd- WE LOVE IT!!!!!**

**Kouji- Yo....**

**Crowd- *brings out rubber knifes and pretends to stab themselves* Yay the emo!!!**

**Kouji- anyone have a real knife?**

**Koichi- Yo yo yo!!!! You should try yoyoyo yoghurt!! ( again, no copying meant)**

**Crowd- Yuck!**

**Kp- My name is still Kp!!!!**

**Crowd- yay!**

**no... I decided to change it into Chunk**

**Chunk- T_T... why.....WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, today I have alot of awesome dares for you guys, thanks to unknown reviewer. HEY!! Whoever you are, thanks for the dares dude!! You should make an account, cuz i see alot of talent in you!!**

**Okay, first dare is for Zoe**

**Zoe- T_T I hope its not perverted..**

**Well then, get ready to become one, cuz the dare says you have to be in your underwear for the next 3 episodes.**

**Everyone- O_O**

**Zoe- O_O what!!! but- but.... One sec! *runs backstage***

**okay, this will take awhile, so in the mean time! Give it up for our special guest! Luna!**

***a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes comes on stage***

**Luna- hello all!!**

**Kouji- Luna!! * runs and hugs the girl***

**Luna- Kouji! I missed you...**

**Kouji- I hope you never go away again**

**Crowd- aww.........**

**_Aww... And GET MOVING BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FRIGGEN HEADS OFF.. THIS is making me sick!_**

**Woah woah demon... Let them have their moment. Now where is Zoe?**

**Luna- She is running to her changin room. She wasn't wearing any undies...**

**Taki- O_O *nose bleed***

**okay.................**

**Zoe- * comes running in wearing 2 pink undies. With a the face of a cat on her panty. * I am back... And who ever made this dare... *face becomes demonic* I am gonna torment you for the rest of your life!!!!!!!**

**Fan- club - ZOE!! OVER HERE!! *takes photos***

**Zoe- *poses***

**Everyone- O.O**

**Taki- *Jumps on Zoe* Zoe!! Me wants ****

**Zoe- Get offa me!! I am tryin to pose here! * pushes Taki off***

**Chunk- hahah, you got owned...**

**Speaking of owned, Here is a dare for Taki. You can't make any physical contact with Zoe.. But she can poke you and torment you anyway she wants.**

**TAKI- HUH!!**

**Zoe- sweet!**

**Taki- well, who's gonna stop me? *touches Zoe* haha-- *gets electrocuted* ahahhagahagahgaha.......**

**Well, Kyo is! I gave him the job of attacking you with near fatal stuff if you touched her.**

**_And i am loving every second of this. ^_^_**

**Taki- I am not............**

**Zoe- oh takuya.... * puts on Lip stick and lies in a pose* You want me?...**

**Taki- *Eye twitches* YES!!**

**_*shoots Taki with a shotgun* Yes!!!_**

**Taki- i WOULDN'T CALL THAT BULLS EYE!!! ouchies.................**

**Next the dare is for everyone except Chunk.**

**Chunk- YES!!!!**

**You all have to jump into a pool of molten chocolate. And don't worry, its edible and slightly warm. very relaxing**

**Chunk- !?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Taki- yay!! *takes off clothes except for boxers***

**Kouji- I am in! *takes off clothes except for a long swimming trouser.**

**Koichi- So am I! *does the same and then wears a ducky tube***

**Tommy- Yay! * does the same and puts on water wings***

**Zoe- I am already in my swimming suit!**

**Chunk- TTwTT WAHHHh..................**

**Luna- I am also in, *takes of clothes to reveal a one piece swiming outfit.* I knew this was coming :3**

**Taki- Cannon ball!!! *jumps in* Yum!!!! even when you sink It tastes good!!!**

**Zoe- yippie!!! *jumps in* woah!! Its sooooo soothing................**

**Kouji- Hiyya!! * jumps in with a sumersault!* Nice.. This makes me want to live!!!!**

**Koichi and Tommy- *climbs in care fully* yeah.... This is goooodddd.....**

**Chunk- Can I just wag my feet in it!**

**Nope, You can't even touch it! Now gain waY! *jumps into pool* yeahhhhh.... That is niceee.................. for both the skin and the stomach. Come on in Kyo!**

**_* shows the ** sign* Screw you guys! I am gonna get some blood! now which girl should I drink the blood of? I know!! IS THERE ANY FEMALE READERS OUT THERE WHO WANTS TO DONATE SOME OF THEIR BLOOD TO ME!! nOT ALL!! I PROMISE NOT ALL AND I WILL PAY 50 MILLION BUCKS!!! IF YOU WANT TO, REVIEW AND SAY THAT iF i CAN OR CANNOT!!_**

**Damn........ this feels sooo good. any way, here is the next dare. Kouji! you will have to join the girls scout!**

**Kouji- WHAT!! do i get paid?**

**1 dollar every minute!!**

**Kouji- sweet I am in!! *puts on clothes and runss off***

**Okay *clicks remote and shows a tv* lets see what Kouji is doing**

***********TV*************

**Kouji- DIng dong**

**Old lady- Yes?**

**kouji- Hello Young Lady! Would you like some cookies?**

**Old Lday- Young lady? heheheh.... You remind me of my ex-boyfriend!**

**Kouji- hehe.. thanks.. Anyway, would you like sum cookies!!**

**Old lady- No... But I would sure like to get jiggy with you!**

**Kouji- O_O; hehe... I think I'l get going!**

**Old lady- *grabs Kouji and drags him in***

**Kouji- Noo!!!!! HELLPPP!!!!!!!!!11 LUNNNAAAAAAAAA.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *door closes***

***********************tv************************8**

**Everyone - O.O**

**okay, I guess this is the end of this episode, since i have to go save him... Next episode, we will be taking ore dares from the reviews. there are still 2 dares in the review box I didn't do, but I will do that next time, so see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone Guess what!!! another chapter! but I can't take all the credit!! GIVE it up for my Co-Author!!!!! BlackandBlood!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Hey, what's up?! We are back for yet another exciting-**

_**Not.**_

**Quiet, Kyo...anyway, we are back for yet another episode of Frontier Show Down!**

Audience- Yay!!!!! *start going up and down doing 'the wave'*

**Starring me, Kyosuke, and my evil twin counterpart, Kyo!**

**_.....Whatever...._**

Fangirl- ZOMG! Kyooooooo!!!!!!!!! Yoooooo-hoooooo! Can I get'cha numbah?! *begins to convulse due to excitement*

**_What are you, immortal or something?! *throws girl into a meat grinder* Does that answer your question?!_**

**Anyway, today we also have Takuya, aka Idiot Boy**

Takuya- Hey! I am not an idiot! I am the cooliest!

Audience- ..........

Takuya- I hate you all.....

**We also have Zoe!**

Zoe still wearing her underwear- Hey there!

Audience- Yay!!!!!!!!!!! It's Zoeeeee!

guy in audience- Zoe, I made you cookies with pictures of your face on them! And my number is on the back!

Zoe- Uh...thanks?

**_*shoots guy with a rocket launcher* You annoy me too...._**

.**..Anyway, we also have Tommy, Kouji, Kouichi, and uh....Chunk!!!**

Chunk- Hey!

Audience- Yay! We love you, Fatty! And Emo Boy, and Emo Boy's brother, and cute little kid with an enormous hat!

Kouichi- Wait, you're referring to me as Emo Boy's brother?! I do have a name and my own personality, ya know!

**Take it easy, Kouichi. Now that the show has started, we're-**

Kouichi- No! I will not calm down! I am sick of being known as Emo Boy's brother!

Kouji- I'm not emo! *begins to cut wrists* I'm just very moody, depressing, rude, and uh...self-destructive...

Kouichi- Well, not anymore! I'm getting myself a new brother, starting right now!

Kouji- *shrugs* Whatever...

**You can't do it right now. We have a show going on!**

**_Who cares? Maybe if we're lucky we'll see some heads roll..._**

**Stay out of it, Kyo! But no, Kouichi. Find yourself a new brother on your own time.**

Kouichi- I'll give you a cookie! *holds up cookie*

**....Fine.... *takes it* You have two minutes....Here is a curtain. There are three guys behind it and you must pick between numbers 1, 2, and 3. Whoever you pick will be your brother for the rest of the day...or whatever....  
**  
Takuya- How did you know to already have that set up?

**I heard him muttering how much he hates Kouji earlier on so I figured that he might pull something like this.**

**_Well, if you're gonna do it, then do it already. You're wasting my damn time....._**

**You heard him, Kouichi. Which one will it be? 1, 2, or 3?**

Kouichi- Don't I get to ask them questions first?

**No, we're on a tight schedule here, so come on. Tick tock, tick tock.**

Kouichi- Dammit....um....uh....I pick....guy number.....

Kouji- That's what she said!

Kouichi- Shut up! And you wonder why I'm replacing you!

**Ten seconds left! **

**_Hurry the hell up....._**

Kouichi- Okay! Um, guy number.....2!

**And there you have it, Kouichi has picked guy number 2 to be his brother! Now let's reveal who these guys are! *drops the curtain to reveal a rock, Sasuke from Naruto, and a drunk hobo***

Haha! You picked Sasuke!  
  
Kouichi- So? *runs up to Sasuke* Hey, you're my new brother! What do you like to do for fun?

Sasuke- ......*begins to cut his wrists* I'm emo....I'm emo.....I'm emo.....I'm emo.....

Kouichi- Noooooooo!!!!!!!!! Another emo! Don't you have a brother, Sasuke?!

Sasuke- He killed my entire family.....

Kouichi- Is he emo?

Sasuke- Not really.

Kouichi- I'll take him! *runs off in pursuit of Sasuke's brother, Itachi*

**Well, now that Kouichi is off to get killed by a homicidal ninja, let's get this show on the road.**

Drunk hobo- *goes up to Kyo* Gots any spare chaaaaaannge?!

**_*rips his head off*_**

**O_O ...Uh...okay...anyway, today we will be featuring stupid things the Frontier cast has done. All caught on tape!**

**_We don't have time to do them all, seeing how Kouichi took up half the show...._**

**It only took him two minutes!**

**_Still.....You're running out of time, so if you want I can kill half the cast so that you don't have to do as many clips_**

Frontier cast- Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

**No, that's okay, Kyo....I'll just show the funniest ones....starting with Chunk!**

J.P.- Damn you!

**Roll the clip!**

J.P.- No, don't!

***rolls clip***

_(Shows J.P. dressed in really short pink jogging shorts, a pink belly-shirt, leg warmers, and a cloth headband. He is standing in front of the TV with Richard Simmons, aka the crazy weird-looking workout guy whose shorts are way too short, is on an excercise video.  
_  
Richard- C'mon ladies! Let those calories in your buns burn away!

J.P.- Oh, god.....*huff huff* This is so hard! *tries to lift leg up off the ground by two inches* It buuuuurns!

Richard- Feeling the burn ladies? Soon your man won't be able to resist your buns of steel! And one! And two! And three! And four! Keep it up, we're almost a hundredth of the way there!

J.P.- .....*falls over* X_X.....)

*end clip*

Everyone: O_O;

**O_O; .....Well....that was.....**

**_More horrifying than any of the gruesome deaths I have caused the fangirls?_**

**Yes, exactly!**

Fangirl- I loooooove yoooooouuuuu, Kyo-Kun!

**_Kyo-Kun?! Why you little! *rips her backbone out through her stomach*_**

**O_O;**

Cast- O_O

Audience- O_O

**....Okay...yeah....uh.....maybe we should just skip to Do or Die.....J.P. kinda ruined it for me...**

J.P.- You're just jealous that I have buns of steel! *slaps his ass, only for it to jiggle*

Everyone- Ewwww......

**Anyway, today's Do or Die will be done by-**

Kouichi- Aaaaah!!!!! Somebody help me! *runs in with Itachi chasing him*

Itachi- You said you wanted to be my brother! So I'll kill you like I was planning to kill Sasuke, only to change my mind at the last minute!

Kouichi- Noooo! Help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

**We warned you.... As I was saying, today's Do or Die will by done by..... J.P. since I humiliated him...haha...**

J.P.- Yes!

**Using this high-powered carbon assault rifle!**

J.P- Double yeah!

**You have one shot to give to anyone.**

J.P.- What?! Just one?!

**You can get the shot yourself if you want.....**

J.P.- ...No....that's okay....I'm good....O_O

**So, who will it be?**

J.P.- I'll go with....Takuya!

Takuya- What?! Why me?!

J.P.- Cuz you got to fall on Zoe in the digital world! I wanted to fall on her!

Takuya- You would've crushed her!

J.P.- Too late to beg your way out of this now! *fires rifle*

Sasuke- I'm emo! *jumps in front of Takuya and gets hit in the chest by the bullet* Hahahahahahaha! Now I can die!!!!!!

Everyone- O_O Uh.....wow.....

**Hmmm....didn't see that one coming....Well, that wraps up our show! **

Itachi- Hey, I was supposed to kill Sasuke! *chases after J.P.*

J.P.- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *runs faster* Thank god I'm not fat or else it would be really hard to get away- *gets caught in trap* ....Dammit.....

**Anyway, I'm Kyosuke!**

**_I'm going to kill you all...._**

Takuya- I'm the cooliest!

Zoe- I'm really happy that I wasn't crushed in the digital world!

Tommy- I'm annoyed that I didn't get much screen time!

Kouji- ......Screw you.....I'm supposed to be the emo one....*huddles in dark corner*

Kouichi- I'm really happy that Itachi is going to kill J.P. and not me! ^_^

J.P.- I'm in trouble!

Itachi- I'm going to have fun slaughtering Fatboy!

**_*kills him* No, we'll need him later on....So not this time.....  
_**  
J.P.- I'm really happy!

**_*throws J.P. into a wall* Don't get too excited...._**

Sasuke- AND I'M EMO!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**See ya on the next episode of Frontier Show Down! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

_****_

**Hello Everyone, Its me Kyosuke  
**_**Also Known as Kitty Kuu kuu  
**_**Kitty kuu kuu? WTF! Well anyways, I would like to apologize for the delay. And without anymore Delay, Let me introduce THE cast of FRONTIER SHOWDOWN *REMIX*  
With me, Kyosuke!  
**Crowd- YAY!  
_**KYO!**_

Fangurl- ZOMG KYO! I LUV YOU! MY NAME"S AMANDA! WOULD YOU MAWWY ME AND HAVE ITTY BITTY KYOs?  
**And...I guess Amanda... The immortal fangurl that always dies...  
Kyo- * Shoots her with an m4 and Continues shooting her corpse* WHY WON"T YOU DIE!  
Amanda- *Thumbs up*  
And also, The new Host along with me and Kyo, SAy hello To LANCE!  
*A boy with silver hair and Blue eyes comes in*  
Lance- Sup! I am Lance, I have Silver hair, Colour Changing eyes and can change into Lucifer-666  
And now! Introducing the FRONTIER GANG! TAkuya!  
**Takuya- Hello!  
Crowd-...  
Takuya- Fuck...  
**Kouji!  
**Kouji- *floats onto stage* I HAVE DISCOVERED MY EMO POWERS!  
Crowd- Ooooooooooooo...  
**O_o...okay...Zoe!  
**Zoe- *wink* Hey there! * stars fly from her face*  
_**AHHH! THE LIGHT! TOO MUCH POSITIVE FEELINGS! *faints*  
**_Crowd- *nosebleed*_**  
**_**O_O...Welcome CHUNK!  
**Chunk- MY NAMES JP!  
Crowd- XD HAHAHAH  
**TOMMY!  
*** A boy with a red streak down his Brown hair and a shirt with the words ROCK ON comes in*  
**Umm...Where's Tommy?  
**Boy- I am Tommy you douche! I just discovered my talent of Heavy Metal! You are looking at the 16 year old Lead Guitarist of A Heavy Metal band!  
Several Girls- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP! ITS TOMMY HIMI! *faints*  
**Nice...NOw welcome Koichi!  
**Koichi- YO!  
Crowd- Yay!  
_**Alright Dipsticks... Today we will play a game that will emphasize the name of the Show.  
**_Takuya- You mean Frontier?  
_**No Ass-wipe, I am talking about Showdown. All of you will take this Arm band and wear it. * Hands arm band to everyone, including the hosts*  
**_Kouji- coool...  
_**Now...We will play a game. Those Armbands Count how many kills you make. Yes, Its a killing game in a Urban maze of buildings. The armbands will Count every kill you make as points. But don't worry, You will come back to life after the game ends.  
Ready?  
**_Crowd- YAY!  
_**BEGIN!  
**_*Whole cast disappears, A huge screen comes down and shows the urban map.*  
Cpu- GAME START. TARGETING. ACTIVATING TAKUYA HEAD CAM.  
*Zooms in on a cam on Takuya's Helmet*  
Takuya- Woah! * looks around at a deserted City* I need a weapon. Hey cool a Uzi! * picks up the gun* Now, who is in line to get killed. COME AND GET ME YOU NOO- * Sound of Machinegun firing, blood splatters in front of cam before Takuya goes down*  
Takuya- AAAAAAA! *falls and dies*  
CPU- Takuya Dead. KILLER, ZOE.  
Zoe- HAHA! Sucker! Now thats Girl power!  
CPU-ACTIVATING ZOE CAM  
*Zoe is crouched over Takuya, taking his Uzi with one hand and holding an M5 assault rifle in the other hand.*  
zoe- Jack pot...  
* Sound of Gun firing and Zoe screaming*  
Zoe- * running for her life while bullets are flying around her* AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
CPU- ACTIVATING TOMMY CAM  
Tommy- * very Fearfully walking down an empty street with a berreta pistol clutched in his hand* hello?...Hello?... Anyone there?...mommy...  
Zoe's voice- TOMMY! HELP! HELP!  
Tommy- ZOE! her voice came from inside that house! * runs in and opens the door, only to find Lance with his Shotgun pointed at Tommy*  
_**Lance- Surprise! * fires*  
**_CPU- TOMMY HIMI- ELIMINATED  
ACTIVATING KOUJI CAM  
Kouji- *walking down a corridor with a sniper in his hand* hmm... * Hears lance's voice followed by a gun shot and tommy's scream* WTF! *runs down the corridor and turns left to see Lance looking out the door with his back turned to Kouji*_**  
Lance-hehehe...  
**_Kouji- *smirk* hehe... * aims, Fires* _** BANG!  
Lance- OUUFF!  
Cpu- HEADSHOT! Lance- eliminated Killer Kouji.  
**_Kouji- BOOYAH! * gets pummelled by thousands of bullets from behind.*  
_**ACTIVATING KYOSUKE CAM  
**_Kyosuke- *singing and walking down a road with an m4 in his hand* lalala la la... lalala la la... * turns a corner* OMG! * aims gun*  
Kyo- *Staring back at Kyosuke with a gun pointed at Kyosuke* hmm...  
Kyosuke- How many kills did you make? i have 0  
Kyo- 1  
Kyosuke- whos that?  
Kyo- YOU! *fires gun*  
Kyosuke- : *gets blasted by shotgun*  
Kyo- XD HAHAHAHAH! *Gets rapid fired by a machine gun.  
CPU- _**Stats  
Takuya- dead  
Kouji-Destroyed  
Kyosuke- Total Pwnage  
Kyo- Overkilled  
Lance- Headshot  
Tommy-Eliminated  
Chunk- Unknown- *BANG, Jp- AAAAAAAA!*...umm...Owned  
Zoe- Unknown  
Koichi- Activating cam  
**_* Koichi is standing on the roof of an apartment* where did Zoe go? I swear I almost killed her...  
*Sound behind him*  
Koichi- *turns to see Zoe standing there, Gun raised and an evil smirk on her face* OMG  
Zoe- hehe...5 kills...you'll be my 6th...  
Koichi- *shakes, causing gun to slip and fall off the building* uuhh...shit...  
Zoe- *smiles* Bye! * holds down Triger, only to find gun's ammo has been used up* FUCK!  
Koichi- YAY! I WILL LIV- * Gets Machinegunned off the building* X_X  
Zoe- Good thing I took Takuya's Uzi!  
CPU- _**GAME OVER. ZOE- 6 KILLS  
KYO-1  
LANCE-1  
KOUJI-1  
KYOSUKE, TAKUYA,KOICHI,TOMMY-0  
WINNER ZOE  
ACTIVATING TELEPORTER.  
**_*TV slides back into ceiling and Frontier cast Appears in the stage, all alive and well*  
**wow! That was cool! BUT IT FUCKING HURT!  
**_**I can't believe I got killed by a little girl...  
**_Takuya- Dam...  
Zoe- HAHAHAHA! Suckers!  
**Wow...who knew Zoe was a gamer?  
**_**...  
**_**Okay, do or die time! And our DO or dier is...  
**_**Me...  
**_**What?no...I says Takuya on the list!  
**Takuya- *raises both arms and stands up* WOO HOO! :D  
_***brings out a Handgun, turns safety off and then Shoots Kyosuke*  
**_Takuya- O_O  
ZOe- O_O  
Kouji- WTF!  
Koichi- OMG!  
Chunk- HEY!  
Tommy- O_O  
Lance-O_O OMG KYO!  
_***shoots Lance*  
**_Crowd- GASP  
_*** Shoots Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, Chunk and Tommy*  
**_Zoe-O_O sumone help me...  
_**No one is here... No one will save you... * Raises gun and-* CENSORED CENSORED**_

**Well that was the special chapter. Yes, Kyo is a very sore loser and i ended it there so that you can imagine what happens next... I know all of you know that whatever it is...Its long and painful...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY EVERYONE! ITS TIME FOR-  
**Crowd- FRONTIER SHOWDOWN! YAAAAAAAAYY!  
**With Me Kyosuke and Kyo!  
**_**Fuck you all to hell!...  
**_Crowd- WOOOOT!  
_**Staring the FRONTIER GANG!  
**_Takuya- Whats up everyone!  
Random Guy- Get off the Stage Chimp! We wanna see the stars!  
Takuya- CHIMP! *eye twitches* Do I LOOK like a Fricking ape to you!  
Kouji- No...Calling you a chimp will Be an insult to every Primate in the universe...  
Zoe- No Shit!  
Takuya- YOU TOO ZOE? :O  
Tommy- I am Sorry Taki, But Kouji is Right!  
Chunk- Even You are funnier than my Name Chu- HEY! STOP CALLING ME CHUNK!  
**heheh! Ok, First Dare is for KYO!  
**Everyone- OOoooooooo!  
**This dare is From gcleemon... " I dare kyo NOT to Kill Amanda! :D"  
**_**O_O You've got to be jok-  
**_**Amanda- ZOMG! KYO-KUN! DARLING, I am SOOOOOO sowwy that I am late!  
**_***eye twitches* Please...kill me...now...  
**_**Amanda- AWWW! Kyo-kun! You look soooooooo ADORABLE when you look at me like that!  
**_***glaring hell-daggers at Amanda*  
**_**Amanda- *Hugs Kyo* I WILL LUV YOU TILL THE END OF TIME! THEN I'll CONTINUE LOVING YOU AGAINZ! 3  
**_**...gcleemon...your next on my hitlist...  
**_**Amanda- AWW! YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT! GIMME A KISS!  
**_**And Thats my cue! * runs off*  
**_**Amanda- COME BACK! *chases Kyo*  
Okay...Very Funny and freaky...A great Dare to Torture The Torturer! But wait, He gave more Dares! Next Dare is For Chunk!  
**Chunk- FINALLY! :D  
**"Chunk, I dare you to go and dance in the gay pride parade! :D"  
**Chunk- D: HELL NO!  
**Hell yea! You have to do it!  
**Chunk- *dances with a French Gay dude in the Gay pride Parade* T_T  
**LOL XD XD! Now thats some Funny SHIT! Next Dare is For Kouji By The same Guy!  
**Kouji- OH SHIT!  
**"Kouji, I dare you to put your evil nature to work by throwing bowling balls at Chunk while he is dancing in the gay pride parade!"  
**Kouji- NICE! Thanks Man! * Grabs Bowling balls*  
Chunk- :O NOOOOO! *gets hit by a Bowling Ball* OWW MY EYE!  
French Gay Guy- Oi! Keep Daancing!  
Chunk- T_T Why does everyone hate me! * gets hit my bowling ball* OW MAH LEGZ!  
Kouji- I can Do this all day! HAH! * throws a Bowling Ball*  
Chunk- * Gets Hit By The Bowling Ball* O_O...squeak...  
Kouji- OOoooooooooooooooo! Right in the Batteries!  
**OWCHIES! Totally Neutered!  
Lance- Yup, totally!  
WTF, where'd you come from!  
Lance- Late... You won't believe How much traffic there is in Hell...  
Try me... Anyways, Next Dare Is For Zoe And Tommy by gcleemon. " Zoe, Tazer Takuya In The Balls and Tommy, kick Him right after he gets Tazer'd :D"  
**Takuya- :O HOLY SHIT!  
Zoe- Finally... Revenge For Sneezing into my mouth When we were KISSING! YOU SICK ASS!  
Tommy- YOU KILLED MY TEDDYZ! Now he will be AVENGED!  
Zoe- *Shoots Tazers*  
Takuya- OMG- OWWWWWWWWW! AAAAA *bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt* AAAAAAAAAA! *bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt* AAAAAA GOOOOODDDDDDD! *bzzzzzzzzzzt* AAAAAAAAAAhhhh Finally...No more Tazin- OOOUuuuuuuufff!  
Tommy- That was fun!  
Takuya- ...mommy...* falls down clutching his Batteries in pain*  
**XD XD! THAT WAS FUNNY SHITZ! Ok, Next Dare is From Ambiekinz... She says " I dare Chunk's name to be Changed to Chibi-Mami For the next 2 shows! Just for the heck of it! ^_^" Great News Chunk! I've changed your name!  
**Chibi-Mami- IS It Jp ye- HEY! WTF CHIBI-MAMI? WHATS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN! :O  
**Okay, This Dare is For Kouji in the next Episode. By Kaito Lune. " I dare Kouji Not to be emo for 1 episode.."  
**Kouji- *dramaticly throws arms into the air and looks up* NOOOOOOOo oooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo !  
**Yup! Now The finishing Dare, By Derailed! " Takuya, Kouji, Tear your Rivalry Apart and give each other a Huge smooch!"  
**Takuya- O_O! WHAT!  
Kouji- O_O! WHAT!  
Random Chipmunk- lolwut? :D  
Takuya- I AM NOT DOING THAT WITH THAT OVER GROWN SOB STORY!  
Kouji- SOB-STORY! STFU You Lame Monkey! I could say that Same ABout him!  
Takuya- LAME MONKEY! THATS IT! ITS ON NOW BROTHA!  
Kouji- BRING IT KANBARA! *gets pushed by Kyo and hits Takuya*  
Takuya- *gets smooched by Kouji*  
Crowd- O_O O_O O_O  
Everyone- O_O  
**Lance- HOLY SHIT!  
OMG!  
**Takuya- *Cough cough cough* I think I am gonna be sick...  
Kouji- * Vomits* I think I already am...  
**Well Folks, Thats all!  
**_**IS the show over?  
**_**Yup  
**_**WOO HOO! * Tackles Amanda to Ground* THIS IS FOR THE HUGGIEZ BITCH! * Brings out 2 Uzis and Starts shooting her*  
**_Amanda- I LUV IT WHEN YOU FAIL EPICLY AT KILLING ME FOR GOOD! 3  
_**I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING EPIC KILL ALRIGHT! *SHOVES A GRENADE INTO AMANDA'S MOUTH* Taste the Powahz bitch!  
**_Amanda- *blows up*  
_**okay...gcleemon, your next... *brings out M4A1 carbine assault rifle*  
**_**Okay...See ya Next Time folks!  
**_***cocks gun* I am coming for ya gcleemon!  
**_Takuya- My mouth! IT BURNS!  
Kouji- * shoots fire extinguisher into mouth* FOAM FOAM FOAM (translation- Mine too!)  
Zoe- BYE! And remember, Mess with me and i'll taze your balls  
Tommy- and I'll kick it!  
Chibi-Mama- Someone please Give me a dare to change my name back to Chunk- I mean JP  
Koichi-Was I even On this Episode?  
**Whoops, Sorry koichi  
**Koichi- FUCK YOU Mate!  
**Lance- Well, I have to go to bridgewater, My queen awaits  
Don't you mean Ashley, The one who is your idol? The one about who you have a secret shrine in your closet? The one whose hair you steal from her used towels?  
Lance- STFU! DO not talk about the goddess of Gore like that :O  
Well, Bye folks! Review if You have any good Dares or Truth Questions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey There Everybody, Kyosuke Here and Its Time For-**

Crowd- FRONTIER SHOWDOWN! YAY!

**HEY! That's My line Bitches! Alright, Here's The Deal, For All Of You Who Want to Find The roots OF The Kyo And Amanda One Sided Pairing, Read The Short Story at The End of the Episode.**

_**And one more Dare about me not killing Amanda will result in the death of millions…**_

**Anyway, Introducing Lance!**

**Lance- Hello!**

**Alright Before we get Started, 2 Dares are supposed to be on today. 1****st**** dare by Kaito Lune- "I Dare Kouji to not be Emo" and The 2****nd**** one is by Ambiekinz who changed the name of Chunk to Chibi-Mami.**

**Alright, Introducing The frontier Gang!**

Takuya- Sup?

Kouji- Ignore The Idiot….

Zoe- Hey

Chibi-mami- T_T please change my name…

Kouichi- Don't ignore me again today…

Tommy- I'm Bored.

**Alright, First dares are From Hikari no Destany. By The Way, Hikari, I'm Sorry but I never Watched Shugo Chara so I can't do Zoe's Dare. But the other ones are fine. Alright, 1****st**** dare, Takuya, You Can't be a Perv, meaning no drooling, no Spacing out about Zoe and No Staring at her Boobs for a distance of 1 metre!**

Takuya- *staring at zoe's boobs, Leaning forward so that he is 1 metre away* '_I wonder how they feel like….I hear they are like marshmallows..' _*GETS SLAPPED*

Zoe- YOU PERVERT!

**Told ya. Everytime you go all pervy, a random Guy will run up from the crowd and molest you :D for 3 episodes.**

Takuya- NOoooo!

**Next Dare for Chibi Mami, Go get some Chicken at the local Kfc with Lance VDOing you.**

**Lance- kk**

Chibi-Mami- YES! *runs to Kfc*

_~at KFC~_

Clerk- Welcome to Kfc, how may I help you sir?

Chibi Mami- I wanna 10 hot and crispy chickens with the original sanders recipe and a side dish of 10 chicken wings, 3 large French fries, 2 zinger burgers and 5 dishes of Coleslaw with some extra large Coke.

Clerk- Is that All Sir?

Chibi Mami- Psst, Lance..

**Lance- What?**

Chibi Mami- Don't I get the food free because of the show?

**Lance- umm, Yeah, Why?**

Chibi Mami- *evil grin*

~5 minutes of ordering later ~

Chibi Mami- mmmm…. I'am almost full…ALMOST!

**Lance- How the fuck can someone eat so much…**

Chibi Mami- Now for My Zinger Burger….. OMG!

**Lance- WHAT!**

Chibi Mami- THERE IS A BURN ON THE BURGER MEAT! I DON"T LIKE THAT! RAAAWR! *transforms into Chibi Hulk*

**Lance- HOLY SHIT!**

Chibi Hulk- *destroys the Place*

**Lance- *runs for his life***

**~1 hour later, Back at the show.~**

**Alright, Next dare is for Kouji and Kouichi. Oh and remember, Kouji, No being Emo. Kyo, Do your thing!**

_**With Pleasure… *shoots a grenade at Kouji which explodes in purple smoke.***_

Kouji- ZOMG WTF! *Wearing a Pink Shirt with a golden Shiny Jacket and White Pants with Sunglasses and Afro* I LOOK LIKE A RETRO DISCO GUY!

**HAHAHHAAHHA! *rolls on the Floor Laughing my ass off* ROFLMFAO!**

Koichi- alright, Lets go.

~ at the gay Parade~

*the French Guy Is now dancing with a Hobo.*

Kouji- HEY HOBO! Do You Like Sandwiches?

Hobo- YEAH!

Koichi- WELL THEN SCREW YOU Cuz Gays Like You Don't deserve Sandwiches!

Kouji- Haha, Your Gay And Like Sandwiches! *Hi 5's Koichi*

Koichi- And Did You Know That The French Guy is double timing on you?

Kouji- Yeah… WITH CHIBI MAMI! *rofls*

Hobo- WHY I OUTTA! *punches French Guy*

French- BUT IT ISN"T Moi! I Ate Croissants Tha Day!

**Hahahah, Now Koichi, another Dare, go make Fun of The emo Parade, Kouji, Don't kill him while he is doing that.**

Kouji- WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST EMOS!

Kouichi- *Brings out a razor Blade* HEY EMOS

Sasuke- ooooo….Sharp…Shiny…..Need to cut with it…

Koichi- You want?

Sasuke- *nods*

Koichi- *drops razor, spits on it and then Stomps it* HAHAHAHA

Sasuke- Nooooooo *faints*

Koichi- Well Duh, you are Supposed to faint you Wussies! Your Nothing But Stinkin Cry Babies who Think They Are Girls!

*emos crowd Around Koichi*

Koichi- BRING IT PANSIES!

*emos Bring out Razors*

Koichi- umm…kouji?...a Little help?

Kouji- I'm Sorry Koichi, But I can't Help them to Kill you…. Have a nice day! *goes away*

Koichi- NOOOoooo *gets Slashed by Emos*

~back at the Show~

**Hey There kouji, how did it go?**

Kouji-awesome, koichi Had So much fun. He Had to go to the Hospital!

**Lol, But that means no more dares for Koichi today. Alright, Last Dare by Hikari. Kyo, Don't Kill Amanda for 3 episodes and Be Nice to everyone for 3 episodes.**

_**Fuck you all! Like I have to obey that?**_

**If you Want your daily supply of blood, You have to.**

**Amanda- I'M HERE!**

_**Perfect…..just fucking great….**_

**Amanda- Kyosuke! I got you Cookies!**

**Thanks Amanda!**

**Amanda- KYOO-KUN!**

_***eye twitches for Kun to be added to name***_

**Amanda- *hugs Kyo* Your So Muscular! But SO SOFT AT THE SAME TIME!**

_***puts gun on forehead* Someone pull the trigger**_

**Amanda- *leans in for Kiss***

_***wings come out* LATER BITCH! *slaps Amanda down and flies Out of the Ceiling***_

**Amanda- NOooo! COME BACK! *runs off***

**Alright, Now for the Dares by 13wolfsbane. Takuya,Chibi, Dance like girls while wearing a tutu and singing "Oops I did it again"**

Takuya and Chibi Mami- *singing and dancing in a tutu*

**Kouji, Shoot Takuya with knives and Chibi Mami with A 50. caliber!**

Kouji- FUCK YEAH! *throws Knives and Shoots at the same time*

Takuya- MY LEG! MY ARM! MY ASS! MY EYE! AAHHHH!

Chibi Mami- *bullets bounce off of Fat*

~5 minutes later~

**Alright, now that that's over, Tommy, Zoe, Do your thing with Chibi Mami!**

Zoe- Yay!

Tommy- WOO HOO!

Chibi Mami- NOOOO- *bzzt* UUUFF *bzzt* ARRRGHH! *bzzt* Eugha! *bzzt* FUUU *gets Kicked* UUUUffff… My balls…..uughh *collapses*

Tommy- hahah, That was Fun, *hi fives Zoe*

Zoe- Hysterical, I love this show…. No One is ever mean to me =D

**Next dares, By Blackandblood. First Dare for Kouichi but we will do that next chapter since koichi is out of it today. Next dare is for Takuya which is Linked with the first one so it will also happen next time. 3****rd**** dare is for Zoe which Is yet Again, linked so it will happen next Chapter. 4****th**** Dare is for Tommy To Kick Lance's Ass for Being A pervert**

**Lance- You do that kid and you'll win a 1 way ticket to Hell.**

Tommy- I'm too cute to be in hell! *kicks Lance's ass*

**Lance- OWW! *rubs sore butt* You kick like a pro footballer!**

Tommy- Well, I play soccer….alot….

**Next Dare is for ****Chibi-Mama to eat the world's supply of Twilight books so that no more minds can be rotted from such trash****.**

Chibi Mami- *cleaning his teeth with a toothpick* I'm one Step ahead of you!

**Next dare is for me to give her a cookie the shape of a platypus? Alright I'll have it ready by next chapter. Next line of Dares is by gcleemon! 1****st**** dare is for Kyo to be nice to Amanda for the next two chapters. 2****nd**** dare is for Kouji to sing the fun Song from Spongebob and Like it.**

Kouji- grrrr….Alright… F is For Friendship, That Keeps us Together!

U is for U and Me!

N Is Anything awesome and Cool! That Includes Our Best Friendies!

**Lol, I'm Not sure about the lyrics, but that was funny**

Kouji- *bangs head on wall*

**Alright Kouji, take it easy. Next dare is for Zoe to wear a bikini for the next 3 chapters.**

Zoe- Guess my Luck Had to end some Chapter.

**Next dare is for tommy to steal Chibi Mami's Chocolate and Give it to a hobo.**

Tommy- *grabs mini fridge inside Chibi Mami's Jacket and runs off*

Chibi Mami- NOOOO, COME BACK HERE! *chases Tommy*

Hobo- MY CHOCOLATE BITCHES! *Snatches Mini Fridge and runs off*

**Lol, This calls for music, *plays benny Hill theme* There are 6 rooms labeled, takuya, kouji,Chibi Mami,Tommy,Koichi and Zoe**

Hobo- *runs into Zoe*

Chibi Mami- *follows him*

Tommy- *goes into the Opposite door, Tommy*

Hobo- *comes out of the Tommy room and goes into the Takuya room beside the original door*

Chibi Mami-*Comes out of Stairs beside the Takuya room and enters the door Tommy went into.*

Tommy- *comes out of Zoe room and runs into Kouji room, Only to scream and run back out into the Koichi room*

Hobo- *comes out of Kouji room with Black clothes, black and white make up on and runs into Takuya room.*

Tommy- *comes Out of the Far room, Chibi Mami and Goes to the front room Takuya, Shrinked down to half a feet in height.*

Chibi Mami- *comes out of Takuya and goes to far room, appearing to be a giant and crawls and squeezes into Chibi Mami room*

Hobo- *comes out of Zoe room and looks at the Hallway* So Long Bitches! *runs off*

Chibi Mami and Tommy- *comes out of opposite rooms, Kouji and Koichi, And bumps into Each other, Chibi Mami falling down, Tommy Being Shot backwards into the Koichi room and Coming out of the kouji room behind Chibi Mami and Crashing into him again.*

**Hahaha, Alright, back to business, next dare is for Takuya to spend a day In the Zoo in a Monkey Cage!**

Takuya- *sitting inside cage with 4 other monkeys with a translator on his arm* get me out of here….

Monkey- *translated* Yo dawg, The Names 50 Peel. Yous show Respect or face the consequences, You Get me Foo?

Another Monkey- *translated* And Mah Name is Ebinem! You Challenge me and I'll go banana rap on your ass so bad that you'll cover your ass with a paper bag!

Another Monkey- *translated* My name Is TaKuya! Whats your name

Takuya- WTF, THAT'S MY NAME YOU ASSHOLE! *punches Monkey*

Yet Another Monkey- Hola Amigo, Usted saber que parecerse a un puto culo?

Takuya- Wtf? Spanish?

Spanish Monkey- Si! I Screwed tu mama

Takuya- whatever.

Kouji- Haha, Your in a cage! *throws Peanut*

Takuya- HEY! Don't do that! Can't you read the sign? Don't feed the animals! *gets hit by another peanut*

Zoe- Hey Kouji, That Looks like fun! *throws peanut*

Takuya- Not you too Zoe!

Tommy- *throws a bucket*

Takuya- OWW! That's Not even Food!

**Yes yes, I know this trip to the Zoo is fun but next dare is for Amanda and Kyo but since they are not here, I'll do it next Time. Now this dare is for me? Ooh, lets see… I have to give a cat a bath?**

Hobo- *wearing a cat suit* Meow?

**Nice try Hobo. *grabs grim* Now Grim, Is my Pet Black cat. Say hello grim**

Grim- HISSS

**Alright now that that's over…*throws Grim into Pond* Done!**

**Grim- *swims out and crosses my path evilly.**

**Whats gonna happ- *piano falls on me* ouuufff…ouch….**

**Lance- *grabs a crow bar and pulls Piano off me***

**Thanks Lance…Next Dare is for me to kick someone in the balls!**

Chibi Mami- WHO WHO!

**YOU! *kicks Chibi Mami in the Balls***

Chibi Mami- MOMMY!...*collapses*

**Alright, I'll Do another one Of kouichi's Dare later and Chibi Mami, You Have to Be a Meat shield for Amanda If kyo decides to kill her!**

Chibi Mami-NO!

**Will You Do It For A Chibi Mami Snack? *brings out a cookie***

Chibi mami- Hmmm..Okay! *eats cookie*

**Last dare of today is for Chibi Mami, You have to Run in A Speedo on the street and see how many people barf at you.**

Chibi Mami- DAMN IT! *wears a speedo with half of his ass spilling out * here goes nothing *runs*

~1 hour later~

Chibi Mami- *comes back in, Huffing and Puffing* that…Was….Intense…

Kouji- Umm, Dude, You Just did a run around the Block, That's like only 50 feet and you took 1 hour to do it.

**So how many people puked at you?**

Chibi Mami- I Lost Count when the News Crew vdo'd me from their Copter. World wide Broadcast.

**Well That's it for today! Stay Tuned Folks and Remember, Even If You Don't Have an Account, You can Still Press that little button that says "review" and Submit your dares! Bye!**

**_By the way, guys, I lost my inspiration and have moved onto fiction press. The only reason I am updating this is because I love all of you readers... As long as you submit your dares, it makes me feel good that people actually liked my stories :)_**


End file.
